Songbirds
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: "Porque eu sinto que quando estou com você, tudo está bem, eu sei que tudo está bem..."


__GEORGE! MEU DEUS! GEOOOORGE! __  
_George não soube distinguir as rajadas mortíferas que dançavam sobe a cabeça dele e de seus companheiros no meio do salão principal. Uma dor profunda queimou em seu peito como se mil facas tivessem perfurado seu coração e seus pulmões o impedindo de respirar. Tinha uma única certeza, precisava encontrar Fred, mas seus joelhos estremeceram com um baque surdo no chão coberto de poeira e sangue, e antes de desmaiar de agonia, ele apenas pode ouvir a voz de Angelina gritando por ele enquanto em sua visão embaçada luzes coloridas envolviam a garota que corria em sua direção...

...

Abriu os olhos. A escuridão da noite tomava o quarto desenhando imagens difusas nas paredes. George Weasley respirou profundamente sentindo seu peito doer, uma dor que passava de seus limites. Ele se sentou na beirada de sua cama de frente a enorme janela. Sorriu, mas não o mesmo sorriso que inúmeras vezes perpassou pelos seus lábios, aquele sorriso maroto, travesso. Não, era um sorriso triste, sofrido e quem o observasse bem, veria um tom irônico, como se ele caçoasse da realidade.  
Se levantou sabendo que não adiantaria insistir num sono que não viria, um sono que já estava ausente há quase dois meses, desde o término da guerra, desde que seu irmão se fora, abrindo mão de sonhos inacabados para dar ao mundo a paz que tantos sonharam e lutaram...

_ Merlin! Que bagunça! _ George falou num fiapo de voz quando passou seus olhos por sua loja, que desde muito tempo não era aberta e ele nem sabia exatamente se reabriria.  
A porta de entrada, tão excêntrica como todo resto do lugar, dava uma visão para a rua e das pessoas que caminhavam sem pressa com suas muitas sacolas de compras. O Beco Diagonal se tornara muito mais cheio e divertido nessas ultimas semanas, alegrias que ultimamente contrastava com a loja fechada e sem vida, assim como seu único dono.  
George caminhou ziguezagueando pelos caixotes espalhados, contendo mercadorias pedidas antes da guerra explodir de verdade e esquecidas pelos acontecimentos, se sentando num deles com um aspecto cansado. Girou sua varinha entre os dedos a fim de tentar organizar as caixas, mas seus olhos pararam em uma mulher que se encontrava do lado de fora mirando fixamente a loja, parecendo não se importar com as pessoas que passavam por ela.  
_ Angelina! _ George disse num pequeno sorriso ao ver amiga.  
Devagar, ele se levantou e quase ao mesmo tempo, Angelina olhou para ele detrás da imensa porta de vidro. Ficaram se olhando por poucos segundos antes dela abrir um sorriso a George, que retribuiu sincero.

_ Achei que encontraria a loja aberta! _ sentados em uma mesa de um bar perto da loja, Angelina falava séria para George.  
_ Você esperou coisas demais em um mês! _ George retrucou irônico olhando para Angelina depois de observar as poucas gotas de chuva bater na vidraça ao seu lado.  
Ela suspirando, cruzou os braços em cima da mesa encarando o ruivo que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de cansaço.  
_ Esperei que você não tivesse tão magro também, e nem com a barba por fazer! _ ela não abrandou seu tom de reprovação  
_ Qual é Angelina, tudo que eu menos quero é discutir a minha aparência. _ ele disse calmo tomando mais um gole de Firewinkey.  
Angelina balançou a cabeça sorrindo em desistência da discussão olhando em seguida para o mesmo lugar que há pouco George olhava. A chuva se intensificou ecoando no interior do aconchegante bar.  
_ Então, _ a voz de George perpassou o barulho forte da chuva _ como foi sua viagem?  
_ Foi tranqüila. _ ela olhou para George com um pequeno sorriso _ Meus pais acharam que eu iria esquecer um pouco, sabe... de tudo _ Angelina falou abaixando seu olhar para seu copo de bebida.  
_ Você fez bem em sair um pouco daqui _ George disse sincero _ Você não, combina muito com lágrimas, você é mais para ordens e tudo mais... _ Angelina olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para ele  
_ Você está brincando George? _ ela falou sorrindo e ele corou levemente _ Não sabe como eu senti falta de suas piadas!  
_ Bom, eu falei sério, sabe! _ ele sorriu também baixando sua cabeça.  
_ George... _ Angelina cortou mais uma vez o silêncio abafado pelas gotas de chuva _ Eu posso te ajudar!  
George olhou para ela balançando a cabeça.  
_ Ajudar em quê Angelina? Você já fez tanta coisa por mim, e... _ ele continuou num tom mais alto ao ver que ela iria retrucar _ não posso ser tão egoísta ao ponto de exigir atenções de pessoas que também estão sofrendo! _ ele respirou fundo. Angelina o encarava confusa _ Eu perdi um irmão, e você perdeu seu noivo! Vocês iriam se casar, e Merlin, você se manteve tão... forte e solidária o tempo todo e tudo que eu fiz foi ser um fraco...  
_ Não, George... _ ela pôs suas mãos nas mãos dele que estavam por cima da mesa, fazendo-o encara-la. _ Não diga isso...  
George notou os olhos dela tão fortes e seguros como sempre fora. Ele suspirou e então apertou as mãos dela nas suas. Angelina retribuiu ao toque ainda mirando os olhos verdes dele. Seu coração doía com a dor de seu amigo, pois ela e todos sabiam que George não iria superar a perda do irmão tão cedo. Ela também não acreditava que Fred havia morrido, eles que iriam se casar depois da guerra...  
_ Fred não queria lágrimas, ele não combinava com elas! _ Angelina falou branda, mas firmemente fazendo George piscar com um sorriso _ E, não importa o que você diga, eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso, e isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem!

_Para você, não haverá mais alguém chorando__  
__Para você, o sol estará sempre brilhando__  
__E eu sinto que quando eu estou com você__  
__Tudo está bem, eu sei que tudo está bem__  
_

_ Meu querido! _ Molly caminhou até George que depositava algumas mercadorias na prateleira.  
_ Mãe! Que bom que veio! _ se virando para ela, George abriu um grande sorriso, mesmo notando as profundas olheiras que ela apresentava.  
_ E você acha que eu não iria vir para te prestigiar! _ Molly deu um abraço longo e apertado no filho que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. _ Estou tão orgulhosa de você! _ a voz dela saia embargada em meio aos suspiros e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
George sentiu um aperto no peito. Era tão difícil quando a mãe o olhava com aquela tristeza nos olhos, mesmo entre disfarces impossíveis, George sabia que ela nunca iria se recuperar totalmente, assim como ele.  
_ Mas não fiz isso sozinho mãe! Tive muitas ajudas! _ George voltou a arrumar a mercadoria na prateleira.  
_ Eu sei! _ ela sorriu olhando algumas pessoas na loja ainda fechada _ Nós nunca estamos sozinhos não é mesmo?  
Ele também sorriu quando olhou para as pessoas que trabalhavam na arrumação do lugar para a reabertura. Seus irmãos, Gui, Percy, Ron e Gina, assim como seu amigo Lino, Harry, Kátia, Hermione e, seus olhos se demoraram quando encontraram Angelina colocando com um feitiço alguns produtos coloridos no alto da prateleira.  
_ Vocês estão muito amigos não é? _ Molly perguntou com um sorriso quando voltou seu olhar para onde o filho olhava _ Ela é uma garota muito boa! _ ela disse baixo. George olhou para a mãe  
_ Quem? _ ele perguntou virando novamente para o canto sentindo seu rosto corar. Molly aumentou seu sorriso.  
_ Angelina oras!  
_ Ela tem sido uma grande amiga! _ disse sincero olhando para a mãe. _ Sabe, ela também precisou muito de ajuda...  
_ É, eu sei. Eu... _ ela hesitou _ gostaria de ter sabido que Fred havia ficado noivo dela... _ George a olhou sério  
_ Mãe... tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que, sabe, nem deu tempo, mas eles iriam te contar, Fred estava tão feliz com isso... _ de repente George se deu conta de como fora difícil ele dizer isso. Molly por sua vez não se alterou com essas palavras. Apenas sorriu apertando o ombro dele.  
_ Quero que você fique feliz filho! Você me promete isso? _ ela falou olhando dentro dos olhos dele com uma ansiedade quase desesperada.  
George respirou profundamente passando sua mão pelo rosto envelhecido da mãe.  
_ Eu prometo, que eu irei tentar! _ George deu um grande sorriso assim como sua mãe.

O inverno havia chegado cedo. As primeiras neves caíram no começo de novembro e em pouco tempo toda a cidade se pintou de branco. A loja de Logros de George havia sido reinaugurada há um mês e fazia tanto ou mais sucesso do que antes da guerra.  
Alguns dias depois do ano novo ele e Angelina caminhavam por um parque no centro de Londres. O vento frio passava por eles tranqüilo e pelas pessoas que descansavam nos bancos ou que andavam entre as arvores para espantar o frio.  
_ Como está indo no ministério? _ George perguntava a ela. Ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos para esquentá-las.  
_ Vai bem, apesar de alguns problemas na aceitação de um projeto sobre a construção de mais um estádio de Quadribol, mas não é nada de mais! _ Angelina falava empolgada. Ela trabalhava no Ministério da Magia no Departamento de Esportes Mágicos. _ E você? Não sei como arrumou tempo de sair da loja! _ ela falou sorrindo, pois sabia que George estava cheio de trabalho.  
_ É verdade! Eu nunca trabalhei tanto, mas, é como dizem, o trabalho nos impede de pensar besteiras! _ ele sorriu.  
_ Que bom! _ eles se olharam e George percebeu o mesmo olhar forte dela, o mesmo olhar que conseguia aquecê-lo, mesmo diante de tempestades. Sentindo sua respiração acelerar, George afastou seus olhos rapidamente dos dela.  
Eles foram em direção a uma pequena ponte em cima de um riacho que passava no meio do parque. Se escoraram na grade observando as águas quase congeladas passar tranquilamente abaixo de seus pés.  
_ Parece que tudo está se encaminhando não é? _ Angelina perguntou depois de um tempo. George balançou sua cabeça devagar.  
_ Parece. _ ele disse pensativo e ela o olhou curiosa _ O que foi? _ ele perguntou sorrindo  
_ Nada! _ Angelina disse divertida da cara que George fez  
_ Nada? Como nada, pode dizer! _ ele se virou para ela curioso  
_ É... só... que você mudou, George! _ eles ficaram sérios _ Não sabe o quanto mudou! _ Angelina disse baixo e serenamente. George, no entanto sorriu quase irônico olhando para as rochas no leito do riacho.  
_ Todos mudaram. _ ele falou indiferente, mas Angelina sorriu pensativa olhando para o horizonte cheio de árvores  
_ Você e Fred pareciam a mesma pessoa _ George a olhou confuso _ Eram tão... idênticos em tudo que faziam, em todas as palavras e nos atos, nas idéias tão inteligentes e tão maravilhosamente cheias de confusão... _ ele notou que as palavras dela saiam trêmulas _ Sabe, _ ela se virou para George _ apesar dessas aparências, eu via duas pessoas diferentes...  
_ Angelina... _ George sorriu enviesado sem entender, mas ela continuou  
_ Eu sempre percebi as diferenças entre vocês! _ ela não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto fazendo George aumentar o ritmo de sua respiração ao vê-la.  
Ele se sentia tão fraco e confuso diante dela, diante das lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto sem licença. Queria abraçá-la neste momento, ampara-la e ao mesmo tempo retirar toda a angústia que ele sentia em seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração batia freneticamente, sua razão lhe impedia de fazer o que há tempos queria. Então, sem conseguir conter seu impulso, ele elevou sua mão ao rosto dela enxugando-o.  
Angelina sorriu aumentando sua respiração quando sentiu os dedos dele em sua pele. Fechou os olhos colocando sua mão sobre a dele apertando-a fortemente. Ela abriu os olhos encontrando com os dele que a olhavam tão intensamente que por um momento ela pode esquecer seus sentimentos tão confusos e doídos que guardava. Mas devagar, ela retirou sua mão da dele abaixando seu olhar.  
George ainda ficou olhando para ela enquanto tirava também sua mão do rosto dela. Sentiu seu peito ficar pequeno e apertado e um sentimento de culpa o invadiu como o vento frio que percorria as árvores e chegava até eles. Ele sabia que ela ainda deveria gostar de Fred, e ele não poderia substituí-lo, e nem poderia, seu irmão amava muito Angelina e ele sempre o respeitaria... Afastou seu olhar para as rochas no riacho vendo um pássaro pousar em cima de uma.  
_ Ele não deveria estar aqui! _ disse mais para si mesmo  
_ O quê? _ Angelina o olhou  
_ O pássaro, _ George apontou com a cabeça devagar e ela olhou para a ave _ é inverno, ele deveria ter migrado para o sul...

_Para você, eu vou dar o mundo__  
__Para você, eu nunca vou estar mudo__  
__Porque eu sinto que quando eu estou com você__  
__Tudo está bem, eu sei que tudo está bem__  
_

George olhou para o imenso quintal da Toca pela porta da cozinha percebendo como tudo estava diferente. E aquela casa parecia acentuar mais ainda as mudanças. Respirou fundo quando um vento de primavera passou por ele adentrando pelo cômodo vazio. Desceu os poucos degraus sentindo o sol fraco em sua face. Instintivamente olhou para o céu, as nuvens brancas contrastavam com um azul vivo, forte.  
_ Feliz aniversário! _ George sentiu seu coração bater desesperadamente quando ouviu a voz de Angelina. Se virou para ela vendo um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. _ É para você!  
Angelina estendeu à ele um pequeno pacote preto com fitas vermelhas. George ainda a fitou por alguns segundos antes de pegar seu presente das mãos dela.  
_ Obrigado! _ então ele reparou nas cores do embrulho e ela percebendo aumentou seu sorriso  
_ Uma vez grifinório, sempre grifinório! _ disse divertida _ Mesmo para aqueles que fugiram da escola... _ George riu gostosamente enquanto se lembrava com saudosismo desse momento.  
_ Todos os grifinórios que se prezam fazem sua história! _ ele deu uma piscadela para Angelina fazendo-a empurrar de leve o braço dele.  
_ Claro que sim! _ eles riram divertidos até que seus olhos se encontraram em meio ao silêncio que se fez.  
Poucas foram as vezes que eles se encontraram depois do dia em que caminharam no parque no centro de Londres. George tentava se manter o mais afastado possível de Angelina, principalmente porque havia descoberto que a amava e isso o fazia entrar em conflito com tudo que estava em seu coração.  
Angelina também se sentia em conflito, desde o momento em que soube que estava apaixonada por George e que ele também sentia o mesmo por ela. Sofria por saber como ele, George estava sofrendo com essa situação, e que ela também não deixava de sentir uma espécie de traição com Fred.  
_ Você não vai abrir? _ Angelina falou numa voz fraca olhando para o chão.  
George não conseguiu desviar seu olhar dela. No silêncio que novamente se fizera, algumas vozes abafadas chegavam até eles vindas de dentro da casa. Ele então olhou para o presente em suas mãos e devagar começou a desembrulha-lo.  
Angelina elevou seus olhos para George ficando a observa-lo em silêncio sentindo seu coração pequeno diante do turbilhão de sentimentos que a assolava, uma mistura de tudo que ela jamais sentira na vida.  
George abriu a tampa da pequena caixa, vendo em seu fundo uma foto. Ele a pegou e ficou observando as duas pessoas que acenavam sorridentes.  
_ Angelina... _ ele olhou para ela num misto de confusão e entendimento. Angelina por sua vez sorriu ao olhar também para a foto nas mãos dele _ Somos...  
_ Nós! _ ela completou _ Eu e você, não se lembra? _ involuntariamente o coração de George bateu forte ao olhar mais uma vez para ele e Angelina, ainda nos tempos de Hogwards, abraçados enquanto acenava para o fotografo.  
_ Tiramos essa foto logo depois de um jogo no qual ganhamos! _ os dois novamente se encararam _ Me lembro de você e Fred terem me pedido as fotos há muito tempo...  
George respirou fundo voltando seu olhar para a foto se recordando do dia em que fotografaram.  
_ Foi o Fred quem tirou a foto! _ ele disse com um sorriso quase imperceptível  
_ Foi... _ Angelina deu um sorriso fraco então sem poder mais se segurar ela lançou seus braços no pescoço dele num abraço rápido, o beijando em seguida no rosto e então, com uma voz embargada por suas lágrimas que começaram a cair ela disse baixinho em seu ouvido  
_ Eu te amo... _ George sentiu seu peito rugir de uma forma estranha ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Angelina já tinha saído de seus braços e aparatado.

...

A claridade da tarde envolvia o imenso campo cheio de árvores fazendo com que a luz do sol de verão se fundisse com os galhos e folhas dando à paisagem um aspecto melancólico, quase mórbido. George caminhava a passos lentos entre a folhagem disposta no chão sentindo um cheiro familiar que lembrava o jardim de sua casa em dias de brincadeiras.  
Localizou uma lápide há alguns metros. Foi se aproximando devagar e então se agachou diante dela afastando algumas das muitas coisas que ficavam por cima da lápide. George então abriu um sorriso triste ao ver numa fotografia um sorriso idêntico ao dele, porém mais largo e feliz, como o dele fora há algum tempo atrás.  
_ Nunca um ano passou tão devagar! _ George falou numa voz arrastada como os dias que passaram sem a presença do irmão. _ Espero que ai, do outro lado, você nem tenha visto o tempo passar!  
A foto de Fred continuava sorridente, brincalhona, como se nunca tivesse deixado de ser. George então desviou seu olhar. Aquele sorriso aumentava a dor que queimava em seu peito, uma dor que misturava tantos sentimentos difíceis e confusos. Uma dor que ultrapassava a saudade, o desespero, a culpa e o amor.  
Fechou os olhos se deixando envolver pelo silêncio que reinava no lugar. Deixou que uma brisa da tarde passasse por ele, como se o acalentasse e como se o transportasse a lugares que durante muito tempo temeu ir. Abriu os olhos quando um vento mais forte soprou o tirando dos seus pensamentos. Olhou mais uma vez para a lápide que exibia a foto de seu irmão que continuava com seu sorriso maroto, o sorriso que sempre iria pertencer a Fred.  
Um pássaro começou a cantar próximo dali. George olhou para a direção de onde vinha o som quando seu coração acelerou ao avistar Angelina que caminhava em sua direção.

_E lhe desejo todo o amor do mundo__  
__Mas que esse amor, seja entregue por mim...__  
_

Angelina parou na frente de George o olhando firme, vendo-o se levantar e encará-la. Notou também que ele respirava rápido, descompassado, assim como ela.  
_ Por onde você andou? _ ele disse sério _ Eu te procurei tanto...  
Angelina deu alguns passos na direção da lápide de Fred, parando e se voltando para George.  
_ Nem eu sei ao certo por onde estive... _ disse sincera observando os olhos de George que ainda a encaravam completamente.  
O pássaro cantava como se mais ninguém estivesse ali, fazendo com que som da canção preenchesse o silêncio que mais uma vez se fez entre eles e sem que pudesse perceber, George sentiu seus lábios se abrirem num sorriso.  
_ É verão... _ ele falou tranqüilo, ainda sorrindo. Angelina balançou a cabeça devagar não entendendo o que ele queria dizer.  
George caminhou para ela a olhando serenamente e tomando as mãos dela nas suas.  
_ Eu te amo... _ George finalmente sentiu o peso de seu peito se esvair como neve ao sol quando seus lábios tocaram os de Angelina num beijo intenso e puro, como se todos os seus medos e angústias fossem se dissipando como o som do pássaro que aos poucos ia sumindo com o seu vôo.

_E os Passáros estão cantando__  
__Como se já soubessem o resultado__  
__E eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo__  
__Como nunca havia amado, como nunca havia amado__  
_

Antes mesmo da J.K. anunciar que eles ficariam juntos eu já amava este casal! Acho muito dramático, muito tenso e muito lindo!

A música que me inspirou a escrever e que dá nome ao título da história chama-se Songbirds da Eva Cassidy, espetacularmente linda!


End file.
